


Wild love forever

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: If you are owner of an erotic shop you need to try things yourself. Perfect if your co-worker and partner is your sex buddy, but everything gets a little stressful when there are suddenly feelings involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/profile)[lilly0](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/) just because Sakumoto is her favourite <3

  
“It’s half past nine, Shoooooo,” Jun screamed across the room. He rolled his eyes. His co-worker was always late when it was about opening the shop in the morning. Jun wasn’t an early bird either, but Sho was worse than he had ever been.

They shared an apartment right above their small shop they had rented some time ago. They had been knowing each other since childhood and back in their teenager years they had improved their plan for their future. Jun had always been a shipper for new things in bed. He didn’t know why he had been like this from the very first beginning, but already with his first boyfriend he had tried a lot of dirty stuff and he had always enjoyed it. He and Sho had always been close and they had also talked about their experiences back then and realized quite fast that they had the same interests – that’s when they developed the plan to open their own erotic shop, and it had been the best decision Jun could have made.

Right after school Jun and Sho realized their dream, even though their parents were everything but happy about their plans. They didn’t care, it had been their personal goal, their dream, their passion. Almost everyone around them thought that they not only shared their love for the shop, but also their love for each other, but that was totally not the truth. They liked each other, and they often tried their new deliveries with each other, but there was never more, never, no way, never ever … Jun shook his head.

“Shoooooooo-chhhhaaaaannn!” He knew Sho hated to be called like that, but sometimes Jun just liked to tease him, especially when he was late again.

“You don’t need to yell like that, I am not deaf,” Sho yawned when he came into the room. He had a big cup of coffee in one hand and an Onigiri in the other. “You can open the shop now,” Sho said with a smile around his lips.

Jun took the key from the table and turned back to Sho, grinning. “You are such an angry early bird, unbelievable, and I always thought I am the one who has the worst mood in the mornings.”

Sho raised an eyebrow. “You are, honey, but when I let you take me almost all night long, I am always suffering on the next day.”

“First of all –“ Jun leaned against the counter where Sho sat behind, “-I am not your honey, and second, seems you’re getting old when you can’t take it for longer than a few hours during one night.” Now Jun laughed.

Sho grumbled. “I’ll show you tonight what it means to be up for so long.” He leaned closer till his face was just a few inches away from Jun’s. “And believe me, there are a few new things in today’s deliveries which will make you run out of energy quite fast.”

Jun’s heart skipped a few beats when Sho’s face was so close to his. He supressed the feeling and smirked evilly at Sho. “Challenge accepted.” He was already looking forward to their ‘test of new things’ this evening.

Jun let the bunch of keys dance between this fingers when he walked up to the door to open it. He still had a strange feeling in his belly. It twitched and pulled and sometimes he had the feeling to throw up. He just hoped that he wouldn’t get sick – maybe it was just something psychological. He looked back at Sho who was leaning over a shopping catalogue. He was nibbling on his lower lip while he was staring at Sho, but then he shook his head and turned to the door. He was just going a little insane, because he hadn’t had an honest relationship for years, maybe he just got a little frustrated already and fantasized about things which weren’t real – like hallucinations in the desert. And in the end Sho was in a relationship for two years. Jun had always wondered how – and especially why – he was allowed to ‘test’ things with Jun while he was in a relationship with someone else, but in the end Jun never asked any further. He was happy to have Sho at least for these few hours and he wouldn’t complain about it. Again there appeared this stinging pain in his chest.

“Now you are the lazy one.” Sho looked up at him.

Jun had the key in his hand, but he hadn’t opened the door yet. “Oh, I was a little absent-minded.” He turned and pushed the door open. It was still warm outside, even though the wind got already a little colder and it wouldn’t take long till they needed to unpack their warm winter clothes again. Jun liked this time of the year, because it was the ‘we snuggle up at home while outside it’s uncomfortably cold and in here it is just perfect’ time, but in the end with whom would he share it? There was no one. But at least the hot and steamy sex he shared with Sho made him feel warm – although not in the way he wanted. Jun shook his head about his own thoughts. What the hell was going on with him? He had been knowing Sho for so long and there had never been more than this.

Jun stepped to the shelf right on the left side of the door. “Hey, Sho. You said something about a new flavoured lube you ordered?”

He could hear an ‘oh yes’ from the background till Sho stood next to him, holding a little package with some bottles in it. “Caribbean mix,” Jun read out. He held the bottle in his hands and plopped it open. He smelled at it. “Orange, coconut, lemon, maybe some pineapple?” Jun guessed. He held the bottle under Sho’s nose.

“Yes, and some mango, I think?” Sho nodded. “We got one for free, order 10 get 11, so how about we take one for us?” Sho suggested. Again Jun’s heart jumped.

“Perfect.” He grinned. A warm heat ran down his spine when he felt Sho’s shoulder touching his. What the hell was wrong with him? That was totally not the Jun from yesterday. Where did his old self disappear to.

“Oh, and I have ordered something else. Come.” Sho pulled on Jun’s arm. He guided him to the big vibrators they had a few shelves away from the lube. Sho opened the package on the ground.

Jun knelt down in front of it. His lips curled into a big grin. “Pink blinking vibrators?” He was laughing now. “Why the hell do you need blinking vibrators?”

Sho chuckled next to him. “I don’t know, but maybe to find your lover in the night?” He tilted his head. “Just that this won’t work out if you have it already inside you.”

Jun rubbed his face. He had some tears in the corner of his eyes. Even though they had seen a lot of weird stuff during their career as erotic shop owners, they still had some days where they got stuff which just made them laugh. “But hey, let’s try one of them. Maybe we find out why someone would need something like this.”

Sho nodded energetically. “Good idea.”

Jun remembered how shy Sho was at the beginning of their erotic career. Sho had always had dirty preferences in bed, but at the beginning he had been ashamed because of it, and he hadn’t dared to talk about it with anyone – not even Jun, who had always been one of his best friends. But now Jun sometimes had the feeling that Sho was even dirtier in his thoughts than Jun was, and Jun would call himself a pervert after all. “Haven’t you said you’ve ordered a special thing for us?”

“Oh, yes. I almost forgot. It’s in today’s delivery from the special shop from the US.” Sho ran up to the counter where they had a few big packages still unpacked. “It’s a BDSM order I made.” Sho took the first package and opened it swiftly. “No, here are the whips.” He took the second one. “Chains, handcuffs and blindfolds,” he said. He opened the last one and smiled brightly at Jun when he pulled out an item wrapped in brown paper.

Jun unwrapped it and glared at Sho. It was a paddle with big red letters on it. SLUT. “Do you really think I am slut?” He tried sounding angry.

Sho got red. “Oh, no, sorry, I didn’t want to … it was just one for free … I thought that … it would be nice to try …” He pointed at the item.

Jun started laughing out loud. “It’s okay, Sho. It’s perfectly fine.”

Sho rolled his eyes. “Gosh, don’t scare me like that. I thought I hurt you with that, and I don’t want that.”

Jun’s heart jumped. Sometimes Sho was so caring about him, and he totally loved that. “I saw a nice pink handcuff in the first box, it would go well with the blinking vibrator, what do you think? Should we take one with us?” Jun suggested.

Sho’s face colour got back to normal and he nodded at Jun. “Yes, now we are prepared for tonight.”

“Hello?” Jun and Sho turned to look at one customer standing in the doorway. The best thing in their job was that they had almost the same customers every week. They knew the most of them, and Jun enjoyed recommending some good stuff to the guys.

“Oh, Aiba.” Jun stepped to the man. He was one of Jun’s favourite customers after all. “You ran out of stuff again?”

Aiba smiled at him. He was one of the best examples for someone changing from a shy customer to someone who tried more and more in bed with his partner. The first time Aiba had been here he almost ran out of the store when Jun showed him various things. He could remember how deep red Aiba’s cheeks had been, and how he had stuttered the whole time he had been in the shop. And today he talked about vibrators, condoms, lube, cock rings like he was about to buy some milk and butter for breakfast. “Yes, I need some new things.”

“What would you like today?” Jun asked. He looked at Sho, who was already deep in thoughts again with his catalogue.

“I have no idea. Maybe I am here to get some inspiration,” Aiba chuckled. He had an incredibly sunny aura, something Jun totally enjoyed about a customer. He had never seen Aiba stressed or unfriendly – except the first time when Aiba had probably been more afraid than a mouse hunted by a cat.

Talking about your sex life wasn’t always easy, Jun understood that, but he and Sho had the ability to make almost every customer relax sooner or later. But both of them had different ways to break through someone’s wall. Jun was better in handling insecure and anxious people, while Sho had an excellent way to treat people who were arrogant and know-it-all. He had a calm way to talk with them, and Sho wasn’t only educated when it was about sex stuff, he had also studied economics, so he was the one making their account staff. And he loved reading the politic and economic part in newspapers, so he was definitely the smarter one of them concerning these topics, but Jun didn’t care. He was the one who was perfect in selling things. He had the talent to take away the fear from people when it was about buying ‘dirty’ things and he had the ability to make them come regularly to their shop. Next to this he was the one who actually made the orders, but he changed this with Sho, and Jun was the one who arranged the whole salesroom. It was perfectly clean and cosy so that every person had to feel good here. Sometimes Jun felt like he was stupid compared to Sho, even though the other never said anything like this, it was more the contrary. Sho always told him how he admired him for his ability to act with people and how he wanted to have a bit of Jun’s knowledge about arranging a room and making everyone feeling just good in their shop. In the end Jun was sure that they just complemented each other perfectly. Another jump in Jun’s chest let him feel like everything was turning upside down.

“Hm, new inspiration,” Jun said. He tried concentrating on work again. “How about a cock ring?” He suggested.

He walked up to the shelf and pulled out one box. On it was a picture of something which looked like a collar, but it was a cock ring after all. Aiba took the package and looked back at Jun. “That looks pretty uncomfortable.”

Jun grinned – no it wasn’t. He could confirm this. He had tried it with Sho some weeks ago.

_Jun lay on his back, his chest rising up and down. He was already pretty worked up. He felt Sho’s mouth around his cock, licking him lazily. Jun had the feeling of going insane. He wanted to come, but the ring around his dick prevented it. He could feel the small metal rings which were included in the small leather ribbon which was close around his length. Jun’s cock pulsated around the ring and Sho’s hot mouth around him didn’t make it any better. “Please, let me come,” Jun pleaded._

_Sho smiled at him. “Already?”_

_Jun moaned when he felt Sho’s thumb on the tip of his cock, brushing up and down teasingly. “Fuck, yes.” Jun had the feeling that he couldn’t stand this for much longer._

_Sho smiled at him, before he removed the ring and started sucking him again till Jun felt the hot wave rushing through his body and he came with a loud moan in Sho’s mouth._

“You’ll love it, believe me. The small metal parts in this leather ribbon feel pretty nice around your dick.” Sometimes Jun wondered if he should feel embarrassed about talking like this, but it had become their everyday business, so at one point he had stopped thinking too much about it. He wasn’t even caring about telling his customers what he had already tried himself. He didn’t care if the customer was male, female, gay, straight or bi.

To his surprise Aiba seemed to have stopped caring about it too. “Sounds nice, I’ll take it.”

Jun chuckled.

“What is so funny?” Aiba asked.

“You know, I can remember when you came here for the first time. You didn’t even dare to say the word condom out loud, and now you warmed up to us like we’ve been friends since forever,” Jun explained. “Right Sho?” He asked the other.

Sho looked up at them. “Yes, totally. And we are more than happy about that,” Sho said.

Aiba blushed a bit, but it wasn’t an embarrassed one, it was more a happy blush. “Thank you. I really feel good here. You are such a nice couple, really. And you must trust each other a lot when I think what the two of you already tried with each other. I envy you, really,” Aiba started. “I am together with Nino for one year now, and we have already a strong bond, and it develops step by step, but I really hope we can get to where you are one day.”

Jun felt the heat in his body rising. He was sure that his cheeks were deep red and he didn’t dare to look at Sho now. He waited one second if Sho would say something, but when there was no response he started. “You know, Aiba, actually …”

But right then Sho interrupted him. “Actually it’s a long way to get there, but we are sure that you and Nino are on the best way, right Jun?”

Jun blinked. Now he was really confused. His heart was about to jump out of his chest right on the counter, screaming at Sho what this should mean. “Y-…yeah,” he stuttered, but tried to smile.

“Yes, we are.” Aiba’s smile was mesmerizing and absolutely addicting. “And Nino has always been into some dirtier things, he just never dared to say something, because he thought he’d make me run away,” Aiba chuckled. His wrinkles around his nose curled. He wasn’t only good looking but also almost too cute, and Jun could understand why Nino had fallen for him.

“Where is Nino today?” Jun asked. They had a lot of customers and a lot of online buyers, so they didn’t have a special bond with all of them, but Nino and Aiba somehow had gotten Jun and Sho’s attention. At one point they had started being something like friends, and even though they just talked in the shop with each other it had been special from the very first moment, maybe also because the both of them didn’t care about Jun and Sho’s job. Some people judged them for what they did and some were too embarrassed, because Jun and Sho never hid their job, they lived for it. And Aiba and Nino didn’t care about it.

Last month Jun had asked them to go eat something together and it had ended with the four of them talking about the newest vibrators on market. The people around them had stared at them, some had been whispering at each other, some had left the table to sit somewhere else, but they hadn’t cared about it. It had just been a carefree and relaxing evening for them.

“Nino is around here, he is searching a parking space. He should be here soon.” Aiba took place at the small table they had in the corner of the room.

“Do you want some coffee, Aiba?” Sho asked.

He nodded. “Yes please.” Aiba still had the package with the cock ring in his hands. He read the backside with the explanation. “That really looks not so comfortable.” He giggled.

“Maybe you should make Nino wear it,” Jun suggested, earning a laugh from Aiba. Jun heard Sho cursing in the small kitchen right next to the main salesroom. He looked up. “I am back in a minute. Sho can totally not cook, so I hope he doesn’t hurt himself with making coffee,” Jun joked.

Aiba giggled. “Do that, I’ll look around a bit.”

Jun nodded and disappeared in the room next door. “Do you need some help?” He looked at Sho, who had his hand under running water.

“I cut my finger when I smashed the cup,” Sho whined. Sometimes he could be like a four-year-old, but Jun liked that side of Sho’s character.

“Let me see,” he said and walked up to Sho. He took Sho’s hand. It felt so warm in his. Jun’s chest seemed to explode. “It’s just a small cut, nothing bad.” Jun took a plaster from the first aid kit and placed it over the wound. “I hope that doesn’t influence your health this night,” Jun said.

He could see a flicker in Sho’s eyes. “Never.” There was something strange in Sho’s eyes. Something Jun had never seen before. What the hell was wrong here?

“Sho, why did you say that we are a couple?” Jun wanted to know. His hands got sweaty. He was afraid of the answer, and he totally didn’t know why.

Sho shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe because it sounds weird that we just live together fucking the brains out of each other while we are just friends?”  
Yes, it really sounded strange, but the real strange thing was the undertone in Sho’s voice. Was he disappointed because of the current situation? But they had been doing this for years and Sho had never complained. “You are right. It sounds strange, but what about your boyfriend, Sho?” Jun hardly asked about this strange boyfriend Sho pretended to have, but Jun had never seen him. “Isn’t it unfair to him?”

Sho sighed. “You know, actually … we aren’t together anymore. It’s been over for weeks.”

Jun leaned against the cupboard. “And you never said a word because …?”

Sho rubbed his face. He had never been good with words when they were about feelings or relationships. “I don’t know, really.”

Jun wanted to say something, but he heard a loud ‘hello’ from next door. It was definitely Nino. Jun had almost forgotten about the customers they had. “I’ll go outside, prepare the coffee,” Jun said much colder than he wanted it to sound. It was Sho’s decision to talk about something or not. They weren’t together after all.

“Nino, hello,” Jun presented his best smile, even though he didn’t feel like smiling at all. He had stopped understanding his own feelings a few days ago and he was terribly pissed about himself, and the fact that Sho hid things from him made it worse. His heart clenched and his heart was between exploding, breaking out and stopping. He supressed it.

“Jun,” Nino grunted. “You suggested this to Aiba?” Nino glanced at Jun with the package in his hands.

Jun laughed now. Okay, this was encouragement. Nino’s gaze was priceless. “Yes, it’s really comfortable, even though it doesn’t look like it.”

“Jun already tried it with Sho, and they liked it,” Aiba said innocently.

Jun could feel the pain stinging again. He rubbed over his belly where the pain was worst. Great … that was totally not his day.

“If you take this one, I want something special for you too.” Nino pointed at Aiba. “And don’t think I will take something innocent.”

Aiba bounced a little on his seat. “Oh great,” he chirped.

Nino rolled his eyes. “You know, Jun, there you think you are going to punish your boyfriend, and what happens: he is all bouncy about getting punished.”

Jun turned when he heard Sho laughing at the door. “That really is strange, but only if you don’t understand how our world works, right Jun?”

Jun couldn’t be unfriendly now – not if there were other people around them. “Yes, Sho is right.”

He looked at Sho who placed a plate with four coffees on the table next to Aiba. “So, I am showing Aiba our new condom series, maybe you find a nice punishment for Aiba?” Sho said.

“I am sure we’ll find something pleasurable and a little painful for Aiba.” Jun winked.

Nino followed him to the next row where they had some shelves with special toys. “How about some nice nipple clamps?” Jun suggested.

Nino looked at them and up to Jun. He had the feeling Nino got a little pale around his nose and he gulped a little. Jun smiled at him. “It’s not as painful as it sounds.”

“Are you sure?” Nino wanted to know.

_Jun shifted on the bed when he felt Sho’s teeth on his nipples, biting into them playfully till they got hard under his ministration. Sho rubbed his other nipple between his fingers while he kept sucking the other one._

_Just when Jun felt like arching his back, Sho was gone. He was blindfolded and had no idea where Sho had gone, but he could feel someone shifting next to him. “That can hurt a little now,” Sho whispered into Jun’s ear._

_Jun just nodded at him._

_“You know the safe word?” Sho asked. He was always concerned about stopping the game when it got too much for one of them._

_“Arashi,” Jun breathed out._

_“Good,” Sho said, before Jun could feel his body above him again. He felt Sho’s hand run over his sensitive skin before he rubbed over his nipples again to get them totally hard. Jun yelled out when he felt something painful around them. First right – then left. They hadn’t tried nipple clamps before, and it wasn’t that pleasurable at the beginning, but Jun got used to it. And soon he had the feeling to come just because of them._

_When Sho thrusted into him short time later, Jun had already forgotten that they were there. Just the little stinging pain reminded him._

“Believe me,” Jun said. “They are perfect.”

Nino nodded, still a little pale. “Okay, I will try it.”

They walked back to Sho and Aiba. Aiba looked up at Nino and smiled brightly. “Ohhhh, I wanted to try this since forever, that’s so cool, Nino.” He took the package from Nino to look at the picture of the clamps.

“I hope you say this also afterwards,” Nino said.

Aiba shifted on his seat to make some place for Nino to join him there. Jun looked at them. Nino’s hand stroked over Aiba’s thigh lovingly and for a moment they looked at each other like they’d jump each other right here. Jun felt a little envy spreading in him.

He looked at Sho, even though he tried preventing this. Sho first didn’t see Jun’s look, because he just looked at Aiba and Nino, and Jun had the feeling that Sho had the same thought like he had – was there a little jealousy in Sho’s sight? Did he wish for something like Aiba and Nino had? But why had he left his boyfriend then?

“You’ll have a great evening judging by your items,” Jun said. He wanted to make them stop looking at each other like this. His heart would really break if he looked at this for much longer.

Aiba grinned at him. “Oh yes. We will tell you about our experiments next time.”

Nino nodded. “Ah, before we pay and leave, we wanted to ask if you want to visit us next week? We want to make a little brunch at our place.” Nino smiled at Aiba. “We moved in together some weeks ago, and we want to celebrate this.” Nino took Aiba’s hand and placed a soft kiss on Aiba’s lips. Aiba giggled sweetly about this.

Great – they weren’t only a pervert couple which had found each other, they could also be sappy cute and sweet. Jun hated it. Jun would never be sappy and romantic and cute and fluffy and so lovey dovey and … whom did he try to fool here? That was exactly what he wanted - someone who shared his perverted thoughts but who was also sweet at some points.

“Of course, we will happily accept your offer, right Jun?” Sho said, looking up at Jun.

“Yeah,” Jun said, trying to smile but he was sure he failed.

“Cool, so it’s settled, next week then.” Aiba clapped. He seemed really happy about their agreement.

+++

Jun sighed when he closed the door, turning the small shield from ‘opened’ to ‘closed’. He had unpacked tons of packages during the day, he had rearranged the shelves with the vibrators and he had some new leather outfits, so he dressed the mannequins into the new costumes. They looked ridiculous, and it was probably one of the few things he had never tried, and he was sure that he wouldn’t try it, but they had enough customers who bought only them.

Jun turned off the lights and walked back up to their small apartment. He wasn’t in the mood for spending some time with Sho now, but the other was already looking forward to try the new things, and actually there was no reason to cancel their sex night. And Jun didn’t want to pretend that he had a headache – in the end he didn’t want to sound like the wife after a few years of marriage.

He walked up to the kitchen and took himself a bottle of water before he walked to Sho’s bedroom and knocked there. He could hear a ‘yes’ from the inside. Jun opened the door and walked up to Sho’s bed. The other sat at his desk, and wrote down some numbers in a list on his laptop. Sho had his glasses on, which he pushed up every minute because they slipped down his nose every time. It was really cute, Jun thought. Again there was this pain in his body. Slowly Jun started hating it for real.

“One second,” Sho said.

“Sure.” Jun lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe Sho was also too tired tonight, but Jun doubted that.

He could feel someone on the bed moving. “Now I am totally yours,” Jun heard Sho’s voice next to his ear. It ached terribly to hear this words, because this just meant the sex they had, no other relation between them.

It was better than nothing, Jun tried to at least talk himself into that. But he wasn’t content with this situation, there needed to be change. He couldn’t stand this anymore. This was the feeling – now Jun got hit by the meaning of it. He couldn’t go on like this. He had different feelings in this relationship than Sho had. It was more for Jun than for Sho. He couldn’t have just sex with Sho anymore. He wouldn’t be able to switch off the other feelings which grew in him and which would grow just bigger every time he’d sleep with Sho. It was something he needed to cut off, but Jun was terribly afraid to break up their friendship with this. He didn’t want to lose the other because of his feelings. It was his life here, and what if everything would break into pieces now.

Jun could feel Sho’s lips on his neck, nibbling up to his earlobe, which he bit into playfully. Jun felt Sho’s hand stroking down his belly till he rested it on his crotch. NO – Jun needed to stop Sho. He couldn’t … Sho started moving his hand up and down Jun’s crotch till he opened his pants swiftly to push his hand into it, touching Jun’s already hardening cock through the fabric.

NO – holy shit – Jun moaned. His mind got blank and his plan to stop the other failed. He could feel Sho’s lips moving up Jun’s cheek till he reached his lips, licking his tongue over Jun’s lips.  
Jun parted his lips and let Sho’s tongue slip into his mouth, searching for Jun’s tongue to start a playful fight over dominance.

“Undress,” Sho breathed out when they broke apart.

Something in Jun was still screaming to stop – but he couldn’t. Sho’s whole appearance was too mesmerizing. He couldn’t stop now. His heart beat so fast and Jun’s whole body reacted oversensitive to Sho’s touches.

In no time Jun got naked and back on the bed. “You were bad today,” Sho whispered at Jun. He could see Sho’s light brown eyes getting dark.

Jun shook his head. “I wasn’t.”

Sho laughed. “Oh you were.” He turned Jun on all fours and slipped out of the bed for a moment. He took the cuffs from the table and stepped back to Jun. “Raise your hands.”

Jun did as he was told to. He could feel the cold metal around his wrists. The fluffy pink fur was only on the outside, the metal on the inside brushed Jun’s burning skin, let him feel cold. His hands were locked on the top of the bed. He wasn’t able to make big moves there.

Sho slipped next to him on the bed. He had the lube in his hands and put a great amount of it on his hands. “You still now the safe word?” He whispered at Jun, who just nodded.

“Good, you need to be punished for thinking about us having sex for the whole day,” Sho said. He got back behind Jun and smeared the lube on Jun’s ass.

Jun smelled the pineapple and the coconut. He tried to look back at was Sho was doing behind him, but he could only see Sho fumbling with something beneath the bed, till he sat back up with the paddle in his hand. Jun could see the big word SLUT on it. His cock started twitching. Jun wanted to feel it, but he had the feeling that wasn’t everything up till now and he was right.

Sho had another big amount of lube on his fingers and soon could feel Sho’s finger probing at his entrance. He could feel the first digit slipping into him almost too easy. “You really are needy, right?” Sho said. “How does it feel?” Sho asked.

“Good,” Jun pressed out. It was a lie. It was a mixture of feeling good and really, really bad.

Sho used a second finger to stretch him further and soon Jun found himself fucking back against Sho’s digits. He moaned at the intrusion and it made him feel sad that Sho exactly knew how to touch him to make him see stars. He would lose this soon, and it made him sad. Sho hit the certain point in him which made Jun seeing stars. “There,” he pressed out.

“I know,” Sho answered and with that he withdrew his fingers. Jun whined at the loss and turned to look at Sho, who grinned at him, the pink blinking vibrator in his hands. “Let’s see what this is able to do to you.”

Sho robbed up to Jun and placed the vibrator on Jun’s lips. “But you need to wet it for me.”

Jun moaned. He opened his mouth and let Sho push the item into it. He didn’t do it harshly, he just moved the vibrator in and out of Jun’s mouth to make it soaking wet. “Good boy,” Sho said after a while.

Jun could see that Sho was already hard, even though he still had his pants on. “Oh you take it in so eagerly,” Sho whispered while he pushed the item into Jun’s hole. He moaned at the intrusion, his tows curling because of the sudden pain he felt. But it soon got replaced with pleasure when Sho had placed it right to brush against his prostate. “I turn it on now,” Sho said.

Jun yelled out when he felt a slight vibrating in his ass. It was an amazing feeling – just one feeling was better: Sho fucking him.

“It looks nice. Your ass is blinking pink.” Sho laughed out loud. For one moment he was totally out of his role, but Jun couldn’t care less. He loved this part of Sho’s character. He wasn’t always perfect and this tiny mood swings were just too sweet. Jun shook his head. He should stop now.

“But nevertheless you need to be punished.” Sho was back in his role. He stroked over Jun’s butt softly at first before he scratched down with his nails. It wasn’t overall harsh, but together with the vibrator in him it felt overwhelming. Jun moaned out.

“I want you to count,” Sho’s breath was tickling in Jun’s ear. He was so close to his face, it made Jun shiver.

Sho leaned back and Jun could feel a short wind blow before the paddle came down on his left ass cheek once. “One.”

A second punch hit him on the right side. “Two.”

Again left. “Three.”

Right. Jun wasn’t able to say anything more. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he was sure that he wouldn’t last long anymore. “I can’t hear you?” Sho said.

“Four.”

“Good boy,” Sho said while he hit Jun on the left side again.

“Your ass is so pretty red. It’s so hot, not only because of its look but also in reality.” Sho stroked over Jun’s cheek. It hurt him a little, but it was bearable.

“I am close, Sho,” Jun breathed out.

He earned two more paddles on his cheeks. “Don’t you dare to come now,” Sho grunted. “Count.”

“Five and six.” Jun pulled on his hands just out of reaction, but he wasn’t able to move a lot.

“Four more for your punishment today,” Sho said and brought the paddle down four more times. Jun did his best to count, but he was already painfully hard and it took him all his strength not to come immediately.

“God, you are so hot,” Sho breathed out. He placed the paddle on the side and stepped out of the bed to remove his clothes, before he unchained Jun, who looked at him in surprise. “I want to see you while I fuck you.”

Jun’s cock twitched together with his heart – great, now also they were synchro.

Jun lay on his back, his legs spread wide. The vibrator in him was still moving and made him feel a little uncomfortable in this new position. Sho got between his legs and removed it slowly. He rolled on a condom and lubed his cock before he leaned forward between Jun’s legs to push into him step by step.

Jun could feel his hole getting stretched a little more and he tried to relax under Sho’s ministration. It felt so great when Sho was finally into him completely.

It was too much for Jun now. “Arashi,” he said out loud.

Sho blinked at him. Jun had his eyes closed and he could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. When had he started crying? He didn’t dare to look at Sho. He had never needed their safe word, not even when Sho had tied him up so he had been unable to move any part of his body.

Jun felt Sho’s finger brushing away some hair in his face. “Jun?” His voice was so soft and so caring. He was worried, Jun could hear this. He probably wondered why Jun had used the safe word now.

Jun felt Sho shifting and he pulled out of him, but he was still somewhere over him. “Look at me, please.”

Jun opened his eyes. Everything was a little blurry because of the tears. He blinked some times before he saw Sho clearly over him. He had never seen him like this before. His eyes were full of worry and he looked at him so lovingly. It hurt Jun.

“I can’t,” Jun said.

“Did I hurt you? Was it too much? The paddle? You should have stopped me immediately.” Sho still stroked over Jun’s cheek.

“No,” Jun said. He sat up and wiped away some tears on his cheek. “I can’t do this anymore, Sho.”

Sho shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Jun sighed. He needed to make a clean sweep. It was probably the worst moment and the biggest mood killer, but after he’d spoken out loud what he thought it would be over nevertheless. So it didn’t matter that it was right before they had sex. “I can’t just fuck around anymore.”

Sho looked pale immediately . His whole skin colour seemed to have disappeared in just one moment. “Did you find someone you love?” His voice was so thin, and Jun wondered what was going on here.

Jun nodded. “Sho, I can’t go on with this, because my feelings towards you have changed. I am’ falling for you, and I can’t keep this up knowing that it’s just about sex between us.”

Sho’s colour came back with a slight rosy part on his cheek. “You mean I am the one?” He pointed at himself.

Bomb exploded – Jun thought. Now it was over. He could go his own way. He just hoped that they’d keep the shop together.

Sho leaned forward, his forehead resting against Jun’s. “Please let me make love to you.”

Jun felt his heartbeat stopping. What had Sho just said? Did that mean? No.

“Sho?”

He smiled at Jun, his lips brushing over Jun’s. “I so hoped you would say that one day.”

That couldn’t be. Were they both stupid running around each other like the pairings in stupid romance movies? “We danced around each other?” Jun said.

“Cheesy, right?” Now Sho laughed.

“But your boyfriend,” Jun asked.

Sho let his fingers wander over Jun’s lips, down his moles. His touches were so different from the times before, like it was someone different touching Jun. “I had a sex relationship, nothing more. I ended it, because I couldn’t bear with it. You were the one for me – and I thought better to have you in bed than not have you in any way.”

Now Jun laughed out. “We are so stupid.”

Sho took Jun’s face into his hands before he started kissing him fiercely. It was so different from all the kisses till now, and it felt so right.

Jun lay back on his back and let Sho hover above him, kissing down his body. All his moves were so full of a different emotion he could finally show Jun.

When he entered Jun again it felt like thousands of shooting stars falling down on Jun. Sho moved slowly and he seemed to enjoy every thrust he made into Jun. It felt weird, but for Jun it was like they did it for the first time now.

He could feel his cock twitching. Sho’s thrusts got faster and he started angling a bit before he hit the spot in Jun, making him see stars again. “I am close,” Jun breathed out.

“Me too,” Sho said and thrust his hips hard against Jun’s body.

It didn’t take Jun long to feel the knot in his belly growing bigger before he could feel every nerve in his system sensitive to every touch of Sho’s fingers on his upper body stroking up and down there. He didn’t need Sho’s hand on his cock to reach his climax. Jun shuddered when he felt the heat overwhelming him and he came with a load moan, clenching hard around Sho’s dick in his ass, till the other also screamed out and came, riding out his orgasm in Jun.

After they had cleaned each other they lay in Sho’s bed and Jun could feel Sho’s hand around his waist. It felt so warm and tender. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment from the bottom of his heart. “What are you thinking about?” Sho asked.

Jun turned to look at Sho. “I am just happy.” He said.

Sho smiled at him, placing a kiss on Jun’s nose. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Now Jun had his pervert-sappy-fluffy-romantic-relationship he had longed for. “Good, because tomorrow I will hate you when or if I am not able to move and sit.”

Sho laughed at that, pressing Jun closer to his body. “I will take care of you.”

Jun snuggled up to the other, closing his eyes. The pain in his body was gone – at least the mental pain, his ass was a different matter.

 

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, I am sorry I didn't update the multi yesterday. I was sick the last week and I couldn't write or read anything. Now I feel better again, but I want to keep my multi spot on Sunday, so I'll update next Sunday :D  
But here's a little one shot I wrote some time ago, I hope you'll like it.


End file.
